


Team free spill

by voodoobrownie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SAMMY, STOP!"</p><p>Sam looked up immediately, eyes wide in fear as two things happened simultaneously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team free spill

Metatron nudged Cas towards the mirror. 

“You have to it, Castiel. Only you can do it. You heard what Dean said, Castiel. I know you can’t leave him here all by himself.”

Cas picked up the sharp blade, turning it in the light.

“I told you the sacrifice would be great, but you have to do it. For the other angels, please Castiel.”

Metatron gave Cas a sympathetic smile, disappearing in a whoosh. Cas turned the knife again, tracing a pattern of light on the opposite wall.  
The candle light casted shady silhouettes on the mirror. He looked at his own eyes, seeing thousands of years on memories go by.

In one smooth motion, the knife landed in his chest. Castiel cried out.

+++

Sam slammed his arm down on the neck of the quivering mess before him. “WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!”  
His eyes hurt from the dried tears and the seemingly endless night. His voice was sore from the screaming. Crowley laughed with what little power he had left. 

“Don’t do it. It’s a scheme”

His voice was reduced to a mere whisper, a shadow of what it had been. Sam filled up another needle with his own purified blood, lifting his arm on mere willpower. He slammed down another time, as he could feel the force bleeding out of his arms. He looked like the abomination he once was.  
But he would succeed, if it were the last thing he’d do. He, Sam Winchester, would close the gates of hell, forever.

Crowley barely moved, he didn’t have any snarky comments left. Good for him.  
He went for the knife that had been lying on the table next to him, almost losing balance. Faintly he registered cutting himself on one of the needles, but it didn’t matter. He took the knife, driving it into his hand. He swayed from the sudden burst of pain going through him. He placed his hand on Crowley’s mouth, flinching at the huff of breath against the newly obtained wound.

He scrambled through his pockets with his other hand, grabbing a bloody piece of paper. He squinted as the letters danced in front of his eyes. Slowly he started chanting the text scribbled on the paper in his own familiar handwriting. 

He reached the last bit, just as the doors slammed open, revealing Dean, shouting wildly.  
“SAMMY, STOP!”

He looked up immediately, eyes wide in fear as two things happened simultaneously.  
With a sharp intake of breath, Crowley woke up, startled like a deer in the headlights, just on time to see the flash of white light that went through Sam, who fell to the ground witha dull thud.

. Lightning crashed over the old factory, as Dean stepped back voice tight with tears.

“no, nO NO, It can’t be god no”

He raised his hands over his head, still moving backwards, away from the creature slowly rising, casting two dark shadows on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lovely idea for ep 23


End file.
